


Of Seders and Swans

by cassibill



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, dwmp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassibill/pseuds/cassibill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in LiveOakWithMoss' Dancing with my Punchlines universe.  Just what happened to make brazen Aredhel wary of swans? This is my take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Seders and Swans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/gifts).



There was much hustle and bustle as the family of six hurried to get ready and travel to Uncle Ara's for tonight's seder. The older boys were dressed, as were Anaire and Nolvo, and the van was ready. By unspoken agreement, Nolvo would be running down and readying little Arko, leaving the usually equal or worse Irisse for her mother to dress. It wouldn't be such a struggle today and Anaire felt horrible for even thinking that.  
Irisse had been so excited to pick out a new outfit for the occasion the weekend before. The dress was white with silver ribbons and heavily ruffled. Likewise ,there were silver and white hair ribbons and barrettes and the white shoes with silver buckles. It would make for a striking contrast coupled with her daughter's black hair. Her baby girl wouldn't be so eager to wear the outfit now.  
Before Findekano had been born, the couple had discussed vaccinations and there was a clear schedule they'd followed for all four kids and there had been very few illnesses in their brood. That didn't preclude them having a reaction to the vaccines themselves. Now that Irisse was five and kindergarten loomed in her future, she had more shots than usual to endure and at least one was getting the best of her.   
All the signs had been there by dinner last night. She'd been quiet, laying on the floor with a book and keeping one of her parents within sight all evening. By the time the dinner ended, Anaire confirmed what she'd already known- Irisse was running a low-grade fever. It wasn't anything to worry over, but it had been enough to turn their loud, hyper, and independent little girl subdued and clingy. She'd taken the Tylenol without complaint, hadn't fussed at all over a bath, and had actually seemed happy to sleep with her parents instead in her own room.   
Anaire had already arranged to have the day off to spend helping Earwen prepare some of the dishes for tonight and to apologize for the checkup and shots she'd ambushed Irisse with the afternoon before. As much as Irisse had been looking forward to tonight's family dinner and how ruined it was for the girl just because her mother hadn't thought to check the calender before she scheduled the appointment, Anaire was fairly certain the evening couldn't get any worse and Irisse would have enough guilt to play that she'd be able to wrangle anything out of her parents for weeks.  
“Sweetheart?” Anaire pushed the door to her and Nolvo's bedroom open and saw Irisse blink awake at the sound of her mother's voice. The fever was hovering right around one hundred and she'd dozed, on and off, all day, a picture book on wild animals still open beside her. She'd be a handful when she felt better, but Anaire would welcome it to have her baby girl back. “It's time to get dressed.” She settled on the bed and dressed her as gently as she could. She received help only when she asked for it and little resistance. How long had it been since Irisse hadn't insisted on dressing herself? The whimper as she'd drawn the tights up to her daughter's waist made it clear the injection sites themselves were still tender and a little warm.  
Nolofinwe found the pair on the bed, Irisse with her head in Anaire's lap as her mother carefully braided the thick, curly mass. He smiled when his wife looked up. He loved his wife's curls and had been delighted when it became clear that their only daughter had inherited them. None of their children had his truly sleek locks, but the boys' never came close to matching Anaire's unruly mane. “Is my little firecracker still not feeling her spark?” He crossed the room and knelt down so he could see Irisse's face, pressed against her mother's belly as if hiding from the world. He stroked her face (what he could anyway) and looked up at Anaire at the warmth.  
“Still holding steady.” She mouthed in reply.   
She finished the last braid and reached for her own jacket. Nolvo nabbed it first. Blast him and his long arms. He held it so she had a free arm to steady Irisse. Then, came Irisse's own coat, her good coat, not the much beleaguered play coat. It had gotten a few sideways looks. It was pure white with metallic silver and blue fabric quilted in a starburst pattern on the back. Indis had found the white coat and had it made by one of the women in her mahjong club. It served it's unofficial purpose well. It gave the family something to search for when she, inevitably, wandered off. It was frightening how quickly mall security and store employees learned to spot that coat.  
Nolvo snatched up a lap throw off the window seat and wrapped their daughter in it as he lifted her into his arms. “I wish I was the one who felt bad and not you, baby. I really do. I don't like it when you're sick. It makes me sad.” He snuggled her close.  
“Then why'd I have to get shots, Papa? They hurt and made me sick.” She mumbled it into his jacket and then peered up at him as he carried her to the van.  
Oh, the things those big eyes of hers did to him. Her gift for bluntly asking questions that got right to the heart of the matter didn't help. How do you explain vaccinations and the lesser of two evils to a sick five year old? Sometimes, he felt as if his father had cursed him when he'd named him “wise (son of) Finwe”. He only knew the most basic information of how the process even worked and what he had learned had been a by-product of the long hours he spent helping Anaire study. They'd figured out early on that if she had trouble understanding something her best bet was to try explaining it to him. By the time he had a working idea of the basic concept, Anaire had developed a solid framework to work from and knew the key point backwards and forwards. She returned the favor by being his test audience for presentations and handouts. He felt guilty when he found his way out from this conundrum, but, really, it was the best solution.  
“You know what? I don't know exactly how shots work either, but your mama does. It's her job. She can explain it better than I can and I know if you had extra questions she'd do a better job at answering those too.” He settled her into her booster seat and made sure the belt was snug before going around to belt Argon into his car seat. The door into the house opened and closed as his wife came into the garage, locking the door to the house behind her.  
“Are we ready then?” She cast an eye back to check that the kids were all buckled in when she opened up her own door. Losing a toddler who'd came into the ER during her residency after being ejected in an accident, still in his incorrectly attached car seat, had left a healthy amount of paranoia behind when it came to her own children. She was too aware of the dangers that lurked for active and growing children.  
Nolvo nodded. “Everyone is buckled in. Everything is locked up and turned off. We all have everything.” He looked back to make sure everyone was in agreement. Irisse was asleep and Arko was driving his little truck around the window. The two oldest nodded at their parents and went back to their quiet conversation. That didn't bode well. He opened the garage door and backed out, letting Anaire press the close button while he watched for traffic before backing out on the street.  
The drive wasn't too long and easily done avoiding the main streets, with was always a good idea when taking a trip with all four kids or a sick one. Few things were worse than being stuck in a turn-lane with a sick toddler. He'd learned that lesson the hard way. The memories of Fingon and Turgon eating an entire bag of Halloween candy on their way back from trunk or treat at the synagogue were enough to drive that home. Pleasantly soon, he was pulling into his brother's driveway and parking next to his parents' car.  
The oldest two boys released their seat belts and came scrambling out before their parents could open their own doors. “Wait.” Anaire's voice halted them in mid-stride. “Nolvo, let Arko out. You two take your brother with you.” His older brothers could be counted on to see the adventurous little boy in and he would undoubtedly find his way to Indis' or Finwe's lap, likely before he even had his coat off. It depended on whose lap Artanis had claimed already. With the youngest released, the three boys took off for their aunt and uncle's door.  
When the door was closed, her husband came around to her side. “I can get her.” He started to unbuckle the still sleeping Irisse, but Anaire stopped him.  
“Get my purse, the medical journal I brought for Earwen, and the sack of bread from when we cleansed the house. The kids wanted the swans to have it. I'll take her. I want to look her over anyway. Hopefully, she'll feel well enough to eat, but missing a meal or two when she's not up to it won't hurt her. I'm more worried about her fluids though. I've been trying to get her to drink when she's awake, but you know how she is when she's sick. All she does is sleep. We'll be in trouble when that fever breaks.” Anaire started handing him the items she wanted him to carry and then collected her daughter out of her seat.  
“Then, we're in for it. She'll have more energy than we can handle.” He closed the van door and made sure it was locked.  
“We can always let her run at the playground half the day. She might be settled down enough to not demolish the house. Leave the bread out here, remember?” Nodding, he placed the bag on the porch, dusting himself off so that no leavening would cross the threshold, and opened the door for her.  
Earwen met them just inside. Ara wasn't far behind her. “Indis said she wasn't feeling well when she bought by the food you made earlier and the boys said she still wasn't. The poor chickadee.” Earwen stroked the dark hair and felt her forehead and cheeks. “My medicine cabinet is at your service. I brought home the inserts for all the vacs we gave her, plus I kept the ones from the last time she had a reaction with her file, just in case. I'm hoping I can find a specific vaccine or additive that's the problem so we can either work around it or plan ahead next time.” She deftly took the journal and purse from her brother-in-law, kissed his cheek in greeting, and steered Anaire through the house to the master bedroom.  
“You don't have to do that. It's not a big deal. If she's not back climbing the walls by Monday, we'll worry. For now, we'll just let her sleep and just give her Tylenol and fluids.” Anaire was settling her little girl in the middle of the seemingly huge water bed, though she was almost certain it was no larger than her and Nolvo's.  
“Yes, I do. I can't stand a riddle with no answer and she's almost like my own. They all are. I've already eliminated a few things that she had at other times with no problem. Well, I put them aside. If it's a problem with one of the individual ingredients, it might be a matter of how much she's getting overall. She likes having something to snuggle, right? Like Ingoldo.” Earwen pulled a long pillow from the closet and offered it to Anaire, before picking up the coats the two had worn in and laying them in a chair. “You said Tylenol and fluids. We have both in multiple forms. What do you need? I'd recommend Gatorade in a little sports bottle so spilling won't be such a concern.”  
Anaire looked up from the nest she'd been constructing around and over her daughter. “That sounds perfect. Orange or watermelon, if you have it.” She patted the other woman's arm in wordless thanks as Earwen went to the kitchen to fetch the requested sports drink. Slipping into the master bath, Anaire found the ear thermometer and the covers. She hoped the trip hadn't made things worse.   
She fit the probe with practiced ease and waited. “Damn.”  
“What's wrong?” Indis' voice was soft from the doorway. She was holding a sports bottle in her hand.  
“It's at one-oh-one now. That's a degree higher than it's been all day. It was probably the trip. Well, I hope so anyway.” Anaire took the bottle and set it on the nightstand.   
Indis sat on the other side of Irisse and stroked her back through the blanket. “Earwen says she hasn't been hungry. I made some soup for her today. She can have some when she wakes and you can take the rest with you. I kept having to chase Finwe and Ara out of it all afternoon.”  
Anaire was convinced Indis kept everything for her soup on hand for 'emergencies.' She'd learned quickly that her mother-in-law had a bottomless repertoire of recipes for every occasion. Anaire certainly wasn't useless in the kitchen, but she was a little intimidated by the veritable culinary minuteman. More than once they'd returned from a trip or the ER to find Indis had let herself in and cooked a whole meal, seemingly out of nothing. “If anything can tempt her appetite, it would be your soup.”  
“Good. A growing child needs to eat. She can have whatever she wants until she's better.” Indis tucked the blanket a little more snugly over the girl's shoulder, pressed a kiss to her head, and went to see what the rest of the family was up to.  
Anaire sighed. She didn't want to leave Irisse, but who knew what Nolvo and their boy's were up to without proper supervision and her little girl was sleeping soundly. With a last kiss and pillow adjustment, she followed Indis down the hall and into the living room.   
Finwe had Arko on one knee and Artanis on the other. The rest of the boys had gathered on the couch to listen to him tell stories about the old days or the family's history. Nolvo and Ara were fitting the boards into the dining room table just in time for the arrival of the plates and silverware. Since Finwe was holding court with the little ones and the men were setting the table, she moved to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to do.  
“I've got a set of hands. What do yo need?” Anaire slipped up to the counter and gestured to the organized chaos there.  
“Sweetie, you don't have to help. Go see your boys or spend a few more minutes with your little chickadee.” Earwen brushed her arm and pulled another serving bowl from the cabinet.  
“Please. I feel useless. Everyone is pitching in. Finwe is keeping the kids occupied. I can't do anything more for her. Let me do something.“ Anaire sounded pathetic to her own ears, but she only received twin looks of motherly sympathy in return.  
“It's awful isn't it. You bust your butt through a million years of school, well it feels like it, push yourself to your breaking point over and over again during your residency, and learn the hard lessons the hard way, but when your babies get sick, you're just like all the other parents. You do what you can and suffer right along with them. There is a big wooden tray in the pantry. It was a gift from my parents. Dad calls it a 'steward's tray'. It's meant to be used for carrying large loads to the mess table from the galley. I certainly get good use out of it feeding my crew. You can carry the food out to the dining room and see to it that the little ones aren't seated close to anything they shouldn't be.”   
Oh, she was so thankful that the sisters she hadn't gotten by blood were furnished by marriage. She had young Lalwen for the adventure, Findis for the tact, and Earwen was made to order understanding and sensible advice. Her mind briefly drifted to the fourth sister she didn't really know even after all these years while she scanned the pantry for the tray.  
Returning to the counter, holding the tray with an odd sort of relief, Anaire waited as Earwen loaded it and grinned as Indis filled the counter again just as quickly. Nolvo and Ara were finished setting the table and leaning on opposite sides of the doorway watching their children and listening to Finwe's stories. She sat down the tray and quietly started arranging the food. No reason to bother them. She wanted some time with her thoughts anyway.  
If the family seated themselves like they usually did, she thought she had the messier food away from the kids. Returning to the kitchen, she heard the two women mention Irisse's dress.  
“Ay, the little darling was so excited and now this.” Indis waved in an absent sort of way.  
“She really does look lovely. Be sure and tell her I said that.” Earwen arranged more serving bowls on the empty tray.  
“She fell in love with it at the store. Said it reminded her of your swans. That reminds me. The kids insisted we bring the bread from the house for the swans when we emptied out for the holy day. Nolvo left the bag on the porch.” Anaire smiled at the memory of her daughter's excitement and felt the guilt ratchet a notch higher for it.  
“Well, Ara will make certain they get it. Ours did the same thing. They're a bit touchy at the moment. It seems they have a nest tucked back in their shelter. Well, Lindo says that the mound we saw is probably a nest. We're keeping the tykes away and warned yours when they got here. Ara put a new latch higher up the gate so they can't wander in with them by accident.” Earwen sat a last dish in place and turned to see about the grownups' wine and juice for the kids.  
Anaire quietly filed the information away, hoping that the promise of getting to come visit the little swans would help make things up to Irisse and made another trip to the dining room. It went faster now that she was fairly certain who would be where. She was nearly finished in minutes, but, looking up at the sound of a car door, she hurried to the door to greet Lalwen, being dropped off from a sleepover and day out with friends.  
The almost always cheerful girl was wrestling a duffle and two shopping bags out of the trunk and chuckling as she did.  
“I take it you come bearing gifts.” Anaire teased the young woman as she opened the door and started out to help carry her things in, waving at Lalwen's friends.  
Lalwen's head jerked up and barely missed hitting the edge of the lid. “Of course I do. Did you mistake me for my sister? I'm the fun aunt and went on a little 'adventure', a hike and then an artisans' fair. There's something for everyone, but I should really hold off till after dinner.” She looked away, mumbling something about getting a toy blow gun and it not being appropriate for the table.  
The sheepish look told Anaire that it was likely going home with her. Well, Arko was too little and her older boys were too easy tempered for such a thing... but her little whirlwind would enjoy stalking the unwary with it. Her smile melted.  
“Okay, what's that face? I know it isn't exactly a postcard or coloring book, but she'll love it. The little darts are tipped with plant fibers wrapped in colorful alpaca wool, not curare.” Lalwen wanted so much for Anaire not to be mad.  
“It's not that Lal, honestly. I made her appointment to get her school boosters months ago and didn't realize that it would be yesterday. Irisse's been running a fever ever since and we've got her settled in the master bedroom, asleep. She was so excited about tonight and her new dress and seeing you after one of your 'adventures' and I ruined it because I didn't check the calender when I was looking at the appointment book.” It seems she'd made a mess of tonight for most everyone.  
“Oh, my poor, little, wild woman.” Lalwen had always had an extra soft spot for her oldest niece and the feeling was mutual. “I'm gonna see about putting this in the guest room. Can we maybe peek in on her when we do?”  
“If I can catch her awake, I'm hoping that she's up for some soup, at least, come dinner. We left her some Gatorade, but she hasn't had an appetite. Maybe if she gets to show everyone her dress, it will help salvage her night.” Aunt Lalwen might be just what the doctor (and mom) ordered.  
“I will totally promise to kidnap her for a whole day if that will make her feel better. We amazons have to stick together. There's a new bike path I'd love to try. It's only about a mile long, but it runs along the river and through a corner of the park and everything. We can try it together.” Lalwen stepped past her into the house and hurried up the hall. Catching her brothers' eyes from where they'd taken up moving the food to the table, she called them over with a nod of her head. No sense alerting the kids with her hands full or letting them know she brought goodies. No sooner than she asked to hide her burden in the guest bedroom, Ara relieved her of it and stashed them away himself.  
Lalwen kissed Nolvo's cheek, ducked into the kitchen to greet her mother and sister-in-law, and then hurried back to Anaire so they could check in on their patient, before seven more little ones were seeking Aunt Lalwen's attention. She was almost an adult, but not exactly to them and it was a special kind of relationship she happily cultivated with them. The pair were greeted by little more than a lump in the bed, for Irisse had burrowed so deeply under the covers, only the tips of a few braids remained exposed for them to even tell where her head was.  
Lalwen gently sat on the bed and wormed her way to Irisse's side. It was no mean feat to conceal the motion on the waterbed. Anaire fit a cover on the thermometer, eased the blanket back, and prayed the light wouldn't wake her. Lalwen stroked the thick, dark braids while Anaire checked the reading and breathed a sigh of relief.  
“Ninety-nine point nine. It's finally going down.” She couldn't resist pressing soft kisses to temple and forehead, watching eyes fluttering on the edge of waking. “How do you feel, honey?”   
One eye opened the barest sliver. “I'm achy.” Irisse worked her dry lips.  
“Here. Drink some of this.” Anaire held out the bottle to her and steadied the small, shaky hands. Lalwen carefully eased the little girl up and, on her seeing her aunt, was the recipient of the first smile Anaire had seen from her daughter since yesterday morning.  
“You made it back!” Irisse swallowed another sip and turned more firmly into Lalwen's grasp. Her aunt smoothly took the bottle from Anaire and tipped it up again.  
“You bet I did, monkey. The holy days just aren't the same without you guys. Besides, what's the use of 'adventures' if I don't have anyone to tell my stories to? I have some good ones too. That dress is so pretty, you look like one of Ara's swans.” Lalwen chattered on in the easy way she had about the sleepover at her friends, the hike they took this morning, the culture fair with its craft booths and demonstrations, coaxing Irisse to drink the entire time, still beaming from the complement and hungry for the stories. Anaire had never been so thankful that her husband's kid sister had a knack for getting people to go along with what she wanted. If she had to, she'd convince Lalwen to come stay with them for the weekend. She smiled a little to herself. It seemed laughter really was the best medicine or at least the 'laughing maiden' was.  
Anaire leaned in close. “Aunt Earwen was putting dinner on the table. Do you think you could eat a little something? Grandma Indis made some of her soup just for you.” When the response wasn't forthcoming, she leaned in to look at her daughter and saw she'd fallen back asleep.  
Lalwen kissed the dark curls, handed the empty sports bottle to Anaire, and carefully laid her niece back on the bed, tucking the covers around her. “If I couldn't see just how tired the poor darling was I would think I was loosing my skill for storytelling. Even if she doesn't eat with us, we did get all that in her.”  
“For which I'm grateful. I was starting to dread her needing an IV. That was not something I'd relish in any case and it will be a few years before she'll let anyone near her with a needle again. I'll get her a refill for the next time she's up.” She shook the empty bottle meaningfully and darted back to the kitchen.  
Spotting the empty bottle in her hand, Earwen pointed to the door of the mudroom off the kitchen. “I keep a dozen bottles made up in the spare fridge so we can grab and go. Take whatever you need. I'm just glad you got something in her.”  
“Well, then you can thank Lal. She worked her magic.” Anaire dropped the empty in the sink and grabbed another bottle to take back with her. “I hoped she'd eat with us, but she went right back to sleep.”  
“If she's that tired, letting her sleep will do more for her than anything else. I'm going to herd everyone in to eat in about five minutes.” Earwen brushed Anaire's shoulder and drifted away to see to the final preparations.   
Lalwen was still sitting with Irisse, softly stroking her back and holding a one-sided conversation, when Anaire returned. “Dinner is in just a few minutes.”  
“Alright. I was just hanging out with the kiddo here.” She smiled fondly.  
“You're going to be a great mom someday.” Anaire placed the bottle on the nightstand. “I know this one already thinks you hung the moon and stars.”  
“She's pretty great too. If I ever stole one, she'd be my first pick. I don't think I'll ever have my own. I just can't see it.”  
“You can never be sure what the future will bring. We might end up sticking you with this one when she's a teenager and we all could use a break from each other. I have a suspicion she'll be my handful.”   
“Gee, thanks, sis. There I thought you liked me.” Lalwen playfully bumped her shoulder against Anaire's and rose to her feet, offering an aiding hand to Anaire. “Come on. Mom will have our heads if we're late.”  
The sun was almost set when Irisse woke again, alone in her aunt and uncle's big squishy bed. She felt lots better. She was still achy and her leg hurt, but she wasn't so tired and fuzzy. She was all wet like she got running around all afternoon at the park with her brother and cousins. It was icky. The adults would have breathed a sigh of relief that the fever had finally broken.   
It looked like it wanted to rain and she hadn't got to feed the swans. The bread wouldn't be good if it got all wet and they didn't eat when it was dark. She thought that was funny, but Uncle Ara said that they slept when it got dark. Her coat was over there and there was a door to outside right here. She could take it to them and be back before anyone noticed. She bit her lip. She wasn't supposed to go out there by herself. That's why Uncle Ara had a latch on the gate, so no one would fall in the pond. But she didn't want to play in the water, just see the swans and give them something to eat. The people got special food today. The swans should too.  
Slipping off the bed, she saw the bottle by the bed. She drank a little bit. Her mouth was still dry and it helped some. She put it back and tugged her coat on. She always had to wear a coat after dark unless a grown up said she didn't. The door wasn't locked so it was easy to open and the bag was sitting by the front door to the house, like her mother said they would leave it. Grabbing that, she started across the big back yard to the high fence that surrounded the pond. The latch wasn't fastened, but the gate didn't budge either. She looked up at the tall obstacle and saw another latch up high. That one was closed and it was too high to reach.  
Uncle kept a long pole against the fence he used to pull out things that fell into the water and, though it was big and heavy, she managed to lift one end up against the latch and pop the release. Scooping up the bag, she walked in and started breaking it into pieces and tossing it into the water. Only one of the two came out of their house to eat.  
“Hi. Is your friend sick? I was sick. Mama left me something to drink by the bed while I was sleeping. I can leave some bread by your house so your friend it doesn't come out so far to eat.” She knew one was a boy and the other was a girl, but she didn't know which was which. Hefting the now half empty bag, she started towards the little blue painted house, oblivious to the moment when the wary male swan came out of the water and started following her along the shore, now blocking her path back to the gate.   
She didn't miss the angry hiss that came out to greet her or the answering one from behind her. Glancing back, she caught sight of the great bird dropping his wings threateningly, giving her an instant's head-start. Unable to go back, she threw the bread out on the ground and hurried to the swan house's rear with its lower roof, hoisting herself on top of it. Some of the boys could pull themselves up into the tree from there, but she wasn't sure if she could. The angry, white creature waved those very large appendages at the small girl and suddenly the lowest limb seemed much closer.  
She grasped the limb and pulled, fear shutting out the bite of bark in thin-skinned palms. It took several tries, but she was in the tree before the swan made it up on the roof. Climbing higher, she hoped it wouldn't follow. This fork was fairly comfortable and she looked back at the house that seemed miles away. The windows glowed warmly and she pulled her coat tighter at a chill. Irisse startled at the clap of thunder, but the tears only came when the rain did.  
Dinner was well over half through and the rain was steady. Anaire had clamped down her urge to go check on her baby and let her sleep. She'd hovered so much in the last day. She needed to let go. Her daughter could see herself to the bathroom and call or come find her if she needed something. That nagging feeling refused to see it that way. Several of the adults had looked that way from time to time and Artanis had gazed in that direction for a few minutes a little while ago.  
When they got to dessert, she promised herself. She would go check on her then. Anaire smiled as she passed the salt, but it didn't reach her eyes. Several gentle smiles and kind glances reached her across the table.  
The phone rang in the living room and Earwen shook her head as Ara moved to answer. “Let the machine answer, love. You can go pick up if it's important.”  
By then the machine picked up and they recognized the neighbor's voice. “Hey Arafinwe, I wouldn't call you. I know you have family over, but I was out walking my dogs before the storm got too bad and I think one of your swans is up in that tree. It's hard to see with all the leaves. I just saw something white and they were raising a racket. I thought something might have got in there with them. See you later.”   
The phone clicked and Ara looked at his wife. “That's odd. I was sure the gate was latched. I suppose the wind might have blown it open if it was loose. I'm going to go check.” Earwen reached to stop him. “I'm just going to see if the gate is open.” He rose from the table went to go look out the back door. He was only gone a moment. “The gate's open. I'll just run close it and take a quick look.”  
Earwen sighed. “It's always something.”   
Anaire cast a quick look around the table. “I think I'll go peek in on Irisse.”  
“Go. You've been wanting to for an hour.” Nolvo smiled with amusement.  
She cast him a glare and slipped off down the hall. The door was quietly eased open and she peeked in. The bed was empty and she only had to step inside to see that the bathroom was as well. Where was she? The sports bottle was moved. Anaire's jacket was on the floor. She scooped it up and then realized her daughter had taken her coat. The patio door was open, just a crack. She'd forgotten there was an outside door in here. She should know better. Irisse had been opening doors and latches since she was still in diapers. Suddenly the open gate that should have been closed made perfect, horrifying sense.  
Down the hall, she could hear Ara frantically throwing open the door and she pulled on her jacket and hurried to the dining room.  
“Nolvo, Father, it's Irisse! She's in with the swans!”   
Nolvo stood quickly and charged for the door. Finwe hurried as quickly as his old knees would allow. Indis waved her daughter and daughters-in-law out the door. “Go. I will mind the little ones.”   
The six rescuers gathered outside the fence beside the tree and Irisse started to sob when she laid eyes on her father.  
“I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to make them mad. I didn't want their bread to get squishy.” The little girl looked so pitiful no one had the heart to scold her.  
“I know, sweetie. You just wanted to be nice, but you should have told someone, okay? We're going to get you down. Just stay still and let us figure things out.” Nolvo plastered on his brave face.  
Ara was silent before looking back at the others. “I will go be the diversion. I should have used a different latch or made it so you had to reach over the gate to open it.”  
Finwe patted his back. “You could not have known this, son. You tried. It was merely doom having its way.”  
Lalwen was more practical. “If Stretch here,” she patted her older brother's arm, “will give me a boost to that limb, I can bring her to the fence and he can help us both down.”  
“I shall go close the gate behind Ara when he lures the male to the other end. It should give you some time to act before it returns.” Finwe started towards the far gate with his son.  
Earwen calmly pulled herself up to look over the edge of the fence. “Every one get in place. I'll give the word.”  
Nolvo lifted his sister onto his shoulders while she muttered about this being why she preferred to wear sensible shoes.  
Anaire forced herself to be calm. If she panicked, Irisse would lose it altogether and might fall.  
“Is everyone in position?” Earwen called out, loud and clear. There were times they were grateful Earwen was the daughter of a Navy officer. She might have gone into medicine, but Olwe's firstborn could handle any crisis and direct a whole group of people at once. When every one checked in, she raised one hand. “Ready!” One last moment of preparation. “Go!” She dropped her hand.  
Ara started towards the swans at steady clip. It was fast enough to cover the ground, but slow enough to lure the swan after him and give him a reserve burst to escape with. He snatched up the empty bread sack where it was tangled in a shrub and shook it at the still angry swan. The swan took off after his keeper and Lalwen nudged Nolvo into action.  
She pulled herself up to a sturdy limb that came out over the fence and briskly worked her way through the leaves and wet bark to her niece.  
“Seems you had quite an adventure, and without me too. You'll have to tell me all about it when we get inside. I wouldn't mind a drawing either.” Her tone was gentle and conversational, aimed at coaxing the girl to her. “Can you come here? I can be your spotter, just like when we rock climb.”  
Slowly and steadily, Irisse worked her way over to Lalwen and they climbed towards the fence together. Ara was putting on a burst of speed, making for the gate. Finwe had one hand on the gate ready to pull it shut as soon as his youngest son cleared it. Nolvo was moving to take his daughter the moment she was in range and his wife stood ready to grab her daughter from him the moment she could reach her.  
Lalwen was helping Irisse climb lower so her father could take hold when Ara surged through the gate. It was pulled shut an instant later. Both latches were firmly closed this time. The little girl was being hugged tightly by her father and passed to Anaire by the time the great swan started back. Lalwen dropped easily to the top of the fence and Nolvo helped her to the ground.  
Heedless of the soaked clothes and the bleeding scrapes, Anaire clutched her little girl against her body, wrapping her coat around them both and hurrying for the house. Indis met them with a warm towel and a cup of hot soup.  
“Poor, little darling, she tries to do a good deed and, ah, the world turns on her.” Indis took both of their wet coats and hurried them into the master bath. “I will find her something of her cousin's to wear.”  
Anaire quickly stripped her daughter of the wet clothes. The tights were a lost cause. They had been shredded by the bark and twigs. The legs underneath had fared slightly better. She filled the sink with hot water and set Irisse up on the edge to soak her legs where Anaire could get a good look at them in the bright vanity lights. None of them were too deep. Ointment and bandages for the deeper cuts would be plenty. They wouldn't even scar. The hot water would help warm the chilled skin. Anaire gently started washing her daughter's face.  
The salty tears had irritated the cuts the branches had left and the water would soothe them. Irisse had leaned against Anaire's chest and, if she sought her mother's comfort, Anaire would happily oblige. One cut high on her left cheek would need a butterfly or two for it to heal cleanly and some vitamin E wouldn't be without merits.  
Earwen came into the bedroom carrying some sweats of her daughter's. “These should fit. I ran then in the dryer to warm them up some. Are you okay, chickadee?” Earwen carefully looked over her niece's skinned legs and cut face.  
Irisse shook her head and hid her face in her mother's hair. Anaire drained the now cool water and Earwen gently started to dry and tend to her niece's leg, meaning Anaire could focus on comforting her daughter. Earwen had done well during her rotation in plastics as part of her residency and had briefly considered it and so was more qualified determine how much tending each wound needed to heal cleanly anyway. Anaire allowed herself to just be Mom and cuddle her frightened and hurting baby girl. She buried her nose in her daughter's thick, dark hair and murmured meaningless reassurances and words from old lullabies.  
Some time later, Earwen brushed her arm, drawing Anaire's attention to where she was easing the sweatpants up over Irisse's legs. Realizing what she was wanting, Anaire shifted Irisse slightly so Earwen could pull the pants up the rest of the way. Some time or another, her sister-in-law must have gotten the throw they'd brought Irisse covered in and the two wrapped it around her back and under her legs.  
“Sweetie, can you look up here at me? I want to put some medicine on those cuts on your face and, then, we can maybe get this sweatshirt on you so you'll be nice and warm. Okay?” Earwen had the kind of bedside manner med students prayed to cultivate. It was equally comforting and commanding, easily calming any patient and gaining compliance all in the same stroke. “There's my favorite niece. I was hoping I'd get to see those pretty eyes of yours today.” She casually went to work dabbing ointment on and cleaning as needed.  
“Really? I'm your favorite niece?” There was doubt and awe both in Irisse's voice.  
“Of course you are! You're pretty and smart and sweet and fun. Why wouldn't you be my favorite?” Earwen flashed that sunny smile that never failed to dazzle and started work on the worst of the cuts on Irisse's face. “I'd swear to it.”   
Irisse's eyes got big. It had to be true then. Anaire shared a sly smile with her friend. It hadn't occurred to Irisse that she was Earwen's only niece, as Earwen's brothers had so far only bestowed her with nephews.  
“I think we are done with those cuts.” Earwen trailed a practiced eye over the rest of the bare skin and paused, kneeling down for a closer look. Wash cloth in hand, she carefully scrubbed a smear of blood off Irisse's chest and, finding no injury beneath it, turned her gaze on the small hands her niece had been holding against her body since they'd gotten her out of the tree. At the set of her jaw, Anaire looked at them herself and winced.  
She'd overlooked them when she'd undressed her daughter and started seeing to the rest of her body, clenched as they were and held close to her chest. As Irisse had warmed up, she loosened her hold somewhat and now they could see the edges of cuts and scrapes peeking out from her fists. Bits of bark and leaves still clung to them. Mentally, Anaire cursed herself. Of course, Irisse's hands would have been as bad or worse than her legs, having clutched at the limbs and struggled to find and maintain her hand holds.  
Earwen shrewdly refilled the sink with warm, soapy water and tugged the chair she used when applying her makeup over for Anaire to use. Anaire understood where this was heading and sat down, pulling Irisse onto her lap. This placed her at just the right height for a long soak of her hands in the warm water. The two women hoped that the worst of the debris would soak loose on its own and the little girl would be spared from them having to extract it with tweezers. The warm water would also loosen the dried blood enough that the cuts wouldn't reopen from simply opening her hands where the skin that been stuck to other skin.  
Anaire quietly reached for the cup of still somewhat warm soup. She silently thanked Indis' thoughtfulness in providing it and Earwen's wisdom for choosing heavy earthenware dishes that held the heat well. “Your grandmother fixed soup just for you. Do you want to eat some while you have your hands in the water?”  
Her silent acceptance of Anaire feeding her told them both just how badly her hands must hurt. She was independent to the point of insisting on feeding herself months before her first birthday. Only the most tempting morsels were taken from someone else. The family had had to put their heads together to come up with a range of finger foods that were both manageable and nutritious. The soup was eagerly taken though. Irisse's appetite had returned, but her mother had a horrible feeling she would have to get creative at mealtime again until those hands healed. The water had a distinctly pink tinge when Earwen had drained and refilled it. The pale-haired woman quietly took the empty soup cup and excused herself to the kitchen.  
Anaire was carefully trimming her daughter's ragged and broken nails when Earwen returned with a small plate of finger food and ice packs. The two doctors nodded in understanding. The ice would act to both numb the area and minimize bleeding. It was an old trick, but a good one. Earwen sized up the impromptu manicure and was as relieved as Anaire that the damage was minimal with only some minor bruising to the nail beds and nothing trapped underneath that hadn't soaked out. It was better than expected. Hopefully, their good fortune would hold. The backs of Irisse's hands hadn't sustained any damage that required anything beyond being disinfected and a little salve.  
The moment of truth arrived and they both steeled themselves ahead of coaxing little hands to lay palm up on a clean towel.  
“Honey, can you lay your hands on the towel for me? That way I can finish taking care of your hands and we can get this shirt on you.” Anaire kissed her daughter's head for encouragement and offered her a piece of fruit. After a beat, Irisse turned her hands over and rested them on the cold towel.  
The relief was palpable. They looked awful, but it was just surface damage. They had large scrapes and blisters, yes, but the cuts weren't deep and only a few stray bits of debris needed to be picked out. Anaire hugged Irisse closer and breathed a prayer of thanksgiving. It would be a week or two before it all healed and it would need close tending, but it would heal with just a few tiny, pale lines remaining that would likely disappear before she hit her teen years.  
It wasn't a painless process, but Irisse stubbornly refused to cry, though all three had wet eyes in the end. Once the dressings were taped off and she was bundled into her cousin's sweatshirt, Irisse managed to feed herself with careful and deliberate motions.  
“Sweetheart, do you want to go see everyone? Maybe see what else there is to eat?” Food and family often went far in improving to improving the little girl's mood, though she had a tendency to isolate herself and become withdrawn when upset. That worried the adults who quickly tried to draw her out and hoped it wasn't a permanent trend. Earwen had cleaned up in minutes, a sign of far too much practice.  
“I think I want to see about dessert.” Earwen offered a conspiratorial smile. They knew someone had a sweet tooth and dessert was a very tempting offer.  
“Okay, but just for dessert.” Irisse folded her arms in the cocoon of blanket and set her jaw. Her cousins would likely draw her out. Ango and Naro were boisterous playmates, just like she preferred, but Ingo and Artanis were sensitive souls and had a knack for handling people. Besides her grandparents and Aunt Lalwen were out there. Once she agreed to go out, she'd likely stay out until she conked out when the adrenaline wore off.  
That prediction was right on the money. A little over an hour later, the little girl was asleep in her father's arms and remained that way for the trip home and well into the next morning. Unfortunately, the prediction that she'd be bursting with energy the next day was right as well. Arko screamed and hid in a kitchen cabinet when “Scaly Hands” decided to chase after him, insisting if she touched him, he'd be scaly too. Nolvo had to work to coax him out while Anaire finished changing the bandages.   
A few weeks later, they were invited back to Arafinwe's to see the new cygnets. He promised it would be very safe. He'd guilted his brother-in-law to help him build a platform outside and over the fence that would allow for gazing at the pond, enjoying the cool breezes off of it, and feeding or admiring the swans without running afoul of said swans. Everyone had been eager and excited to come see the little swans. Well, almost everyone was. Irisse was horrified to find out there were more of them and refused to go at first.  
Anaire and Nolvo wanted her to go, concerned she'd develop an unreasonable fear of the animals. After much coaxing, she'd agreed that morning and had gone to “get ready”. It was all they could do not to laugh, but Nolvo had squired her to the van while Anaire paused to make a phone call. It was probably best to warn them ahead of time so they wouldn't find the situation too funny.  
They arrived at lunchtime and Earwen greeted them. It was obvious she was struggling to keep a straight face, but she gamely led them to the new deck and then excused herself to check on the food. It also was likely so she could laugh as she dearly wanted to from the moment Irisse had hopped down from the van.  
Unsurprisingly, it was Lalwen who broke first. She was giggling uncontrollably. A sharp look from Finwe helped her regain control and she called her niece to her side.  
“My, my, you are looking very fierce today. I hope you don't scare the swans all the way across the pond so we can't see them.” She softly patted her on top of the head. Her hand was actually making contact with the top of one of Irisse'd brothers' batting helmets. It had been co-opted for the occasion. Two oven mitts had also been borrowed, along with a whiffle bat. The toy blowgun was also at hand.  
Lalwen led Irisse to the edge where Artanis was happily throwing bread down to the birds below. No matter how much she coaxed though, Irisse wouldn't join in. She briefly looked over the edge and held her “weapons” up for the swans to see, but when her nemesis flapped his wings, she went to sit on Indis' lap.  
Anaire shared a look with her husband. Was this going to be the thing that proved their daughter wasn't completely fearless? It was hard to believe it was even possible after the number of times she'd terrified her parents with her lack of caution. Ara looked like a kicked puppy at the notion that this was all his fault. He seemed almost desperate to coax his niece into throwing corn to the feathered family below. In the end, it was Findekano that got her to remain close to the edge and no one had the heart to scold him for his methods.  
He'd latched on to something that appealed to the stubborn pride of his little sister. He gave her a chance for revenge. Realizing her blowgun was just the right size for a kernel of corn, he'd shown her how to launch the tiny projectile at her feathered foe. She discarded the mitts so she could load properly, but she still ducked down whenever daddy swan looked at her. The family was rather impressed with her aim when she goosed the great swan even peeking through a gap in the boards to do so. The enraged swan flapped his wings and trumpeted in frustration.  
Lalwen took pity on the poor creature and came to collect the little girl. “Come, oh fierce huntress of the House of Finwe, and give me aid in my quest.” She leaned in close and whispered what she had in mind, causing an excited smile from Irisse as she took off at her aunt's heels in the direction of the house and the frozen delights that were rumored to be hidden within.


End file.
